Bitten
by TheGreyAffect
Summary: (AU/Some Smut) When Bon Temps native, Sookie Stackhouse, realizes that her Vampire lover, Bill Compton, isn't exactly love bites and sunny days, she leaves & tries to get to a somewhat normal life. But the relationships she forms and the people who steal her heart take her on an adventure she is sure to never forget. (There are variations. Not following exact order of book/show)
1. Prologue

"Sookie…" he said, his voice thick with emotions as his cheeks is stained with blood-like tears. I wanted to comfort him, give him the kind of reassurance that he was so desperately craving from me. But I couldn't, I couldn't form the words he wanted to hear. All I could do was sit there as the hot flood of tears streamed down my face as I wrapped my arms around my body and glanced out into my yard.

"Bill… I-I don't know what you want me to tell you." I say as another sob threatens to escape, causing my chest to expand with a fiery pain.

"An explanation as to why you're leaving me! I thought we were good, we agreed to start over and put all of our dirty past behind us…" he says angrily, wiping and smearing the blood across his stricken face.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm just tired of all the fighting and death around me. It just seems like every time we turn a page, Bill, someone else dies. I cannot take it anymore!" I shout back at him, all the pent up frustration and anger finally escaping.

We just stood there in my living room, staring at each other; trying to make sense of the scene spilling out before us. I can hear the rain beginning to pelt down on the tin roof and it's somehow very calming. I fall down into the chair behind me and pull my legs up close to my chest. I have no idea what to do now, I've never had to do this before but somehow I don't find it that hard. I can breathe again. Of course I love Bill but I can no longer be with him. We just don't fit together anymore.

"Well then, I guess your other suitor has arrived and since I am no longer wanted around I will just retire to my own home. Goodbye Sookie, and like I said, I will always love you, forever…" he whispered as the curtains billowed open with a rush of air as he left my living room.

Until that moment, I had never felt so lonely and I just sat there and sobbed. I could feel him watching me but I couldn't bring myself to care as I felt my nose snotting and my eyes swelling with tears built up from months prior to this event. I hear him speaking in another language to someone who I can only assume is Pam and I hear he suck her teeth in disappointment and then there's another gust of wind and all is silent again until he clears his throat.

I gasp for air quietly and wipe hastily at my face before I look up and over at him. When I finally gained the courage to look up at the Viking vampire, he was standing against the door frame, watching me, his eyes glossy and he beckoned me to the door. Reluctantly I got up and made my way over and before I could invite him in as a formality he stepped over the threshold and wrapped his arms gingerly around me and cradled me close to his body.

I nuzzled my head to his chest and hugged his body close to mine and I felt him sigh as his cool hands pressed me closer and he placed his head on-top of mine and planted a soft, tender kiss into my blonde hair. The traitor tears spilled down my cheeks again, instantly dampening his shirt as he whispered comforting phrases (I assume) into my ear in his native tongue. I pushed away from him and stepped aside, inviting him in officially and he walked cautiously past me.

It's not like it was his first time in my home, he probably knows more about it than I do and I grew up in the home. I assume he did it as a means of not frightening me and for that I was forever grateful. I'd had enough surprises and shocks for one evening.

"Would you like a bottle of _True Blood_?" I ask; my voice thick with emotion as I made myself appear busy so as not to break down once more in front of him. He gave me a rueful smile and nodded, his fangs protruding ever-so-slightly between his succulent lips.

"Sookie," he began as he sat gracefully at my kitchen table, pulling a chair out for me, "Are you going to be okay? I certainly do not want to intrude on you… especially after that whole spectacle with Bill," he finishes with a scoff as he takes a sip of the warm synthetic blood I place in front of him. I just simply nod and fold my hands in my lap as I join him at the table.

"It was a long time coming, Eric, you and I both know that. I just cannot trust him anymore-especially after everything with Lorena and Russell Edgington. Oh and," I scoff and I feel my face contort with disgust, "let's not forget about the fucking Queen of Louisiana either…" I say, biting my lip and staring out the kitchen window.

I'd had enough of the lies and deceit with Bill. If it wasn't one thing it was another. First off, I find out that our entire relationship was a false from the very first time we met and all I really was to him was just a pawn to better his self within the Vampiric world of politics. Anger swelled in my body, like a volcano on the precipice of erupting and destroying millions of unsuspecting lives. I wanted to punch something or stake someone. But okay, if I was being completely honest with myself that last thought was a bit much but I am utterly grateful for the silence and solitude that Eric was bringing me. Not being able to read his mind was a god-send.

I felt him shift beside me and I tore my gaze away from the window and found him staring at me, a torn look upon his face.

"What?" I ask almost reluctantly. I'm still not used to not being able to hear their thoughts let along read their facial expressions or body language. He chuckles beside me and reaches out to grab hold of my hand. Reminding me too much of Bill I instantly pull my hand away, "Sorry, it's just…" I try to explain. But he shakes his head at me.

"No, my apologies; it's probably much too soon for such a thing and for that I am sorry. But you must understand that I had no knowledge of this until Edgington hired Mott to do the digging. For some reason it is important to me that you know that… and I find that extremely frustrating." He said, his face torn up with some internal debate. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I don't even know who or what to believe anymore. I've always known what people's intentions were and then you guys come in and turn my life upside down and I'm thrown into danger left and right. I don't even know how to deal with a breakup properly because he was the first guy I had ever dated… the first guy I had ever… had ever fallen in love with or been with intimately. He was the first guy to ever betray me like that and I had no idea it was ever going on…" I slammed my fist on the table and stood, pacing my kitchen. I wanted Gran or Tara; I just wanted a comforting person, a living-breathing person. I would even settle for Jason.

But what I had was Eric. The centuries old Viking Vampire, sitting in my tiny kitchen at my tiny kitchen table trying to comfort me as my heart lay across the old Bon Temps cemetery with my now ex-boyfriend. I was exhausted and I just wanted to cry my eyes out and be left along. I guess Eric picked up on that because when I made my way back towards the table he was standing, scribbling something unseemly fast on a napkin that I had set out for him.

"I think it would be best if I left you to your own thoughts tonight. As much as I don't want to leave you, dawn is close and I must go. But I want to know that you'll be okay," he paused, looking deep into my eyes, he's worried, "I'm leaving my number and of course you have the number to Fangtasia. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything Sookie…" he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I took the note from him kindly and fought back tears.

"I won't and thank you for everything tonight. I really do appreciate it but I need to be by myself tonight." I muster up a convincing smile for him. He nods and presses a kiss to my forehead as he turns to leave but turns back at the last minute.

"I'll be sending someone by in the morning to check on you. I don't want to take any chances." He said and then he was gone, my front door locked and closed soundly behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

Although I wanted to be alone, I felt undeniably lonesome. I had no one else to blame but myself. I let Bill into my heart. I let the Vampire of Bon Temp manipulate me. I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me and I let out a scream; tears streaming down my face as I swung my arm out hard and fast, feeling it strike the counter, knocking the Trueblood bottle onto the floor and shattering. I brought both of my fists down onto the counter, snatching up a dish towel and dropped down hard on my knees. I sobbed my soul out as I scrubbed at the bloody floor and cabinets. Snot running down my face blending with the saltiness of my tears and I couldn't have cared less. After about an hour of making the mess worse and crying, I was exhausted. I stood on shaky legs, dropping the towel and walking towards my room in a zombie-like state. Mechanically I went through my nightly routine and flopped onto my bed, face down, on-top of the blankets. Tonight, I didn't care. Tomorrow, I wouldn't care. I was just thankful that I had the next two days off and I wouldn't have to face Sam and the people of Merlotte's.

I felt the bed shift but everything was muffled and my body felt like it was made of lead. I groaned in protest as I felt myself lift off of the bed and then a falling sensation. My eyes snapped open and I gasped. It was beginning to get dark in my room. I could see the sun was well on it's way to being fully set. I glanced around the room and heard a soft chuckle. I clenched my hands into fists as the light on my bedside table flicked on. The soft, pale light shone across Eric's strong face and illuminated his playful smile. He set a tray of food onto my bedspread and .heavenly! My stomach grumbled and I felt my cheeks grow hotter. He smiled gently and reached out, I remained statue-like still, as he traced a finger down my cheek and along my jawline.

"You are so pale... and your eyes are so swollen. I'm... I feel..." He was struggling for words. So sensitive and attentive, yet I burst into laughter and doubled over on my bed, gasping for air. I laugh so hard I began to cry, my body curling in on itself with every painful sob. Eric removed the tray and placed a lid overtop and then slid down next to me, turning me to face away from him as he spooned me, his arms wrapped protectively around me. I was instantly comforted and if it were anybody else I would have protested.

After a while I calmed down and I felt lighter, as if a huge weight had been removed from inside of me. One that I hadn't the slightest idea I had had. I sighed and snuggled back into him, for a moment, I just wanted to be carefree and content. His arms didn't tighten around me and his breathing was even. I rolled gently over, turning to face him. His eyes were closed. His thick blonde lashes lay splayed across his cheeks in a caress. I ran my hand up his arm gently, barely touching. The air around his skin was cool, it's easy to forget for a moment that they are dead if you can get past that tid-bit and the fact they shed blood tears.

I made my way further up, over his shoulder... past his neck, my hand cupping his cheek gently when his eyes shot open and they found mine instantly. Neither of us said anything as I tilted my face towards his and he mimicked me, bringing his lips a hairsbreath away from mine. I was panting like a fool, but I didn't care, I just wanted to feel something other than loss. Eric kissed my forehead again and pulled me closer, tucking my head under his chin.

"Ahh, Sookie... While you are delectable, I don't want to take advantage. You're using me and I... I..." Eric cleared his throat and kissed the top of my head and sighed, shaking his head. I sighed and felt my body deflate. I felt rejected but I was glad. I wasn't in my right mind. "It's okay," I kissed his chest, "I completely understand, and Eric?" I glanced up at him, smiling faintly, "Thank you... For everything." I said, pulling away and grabbing the tray as I sat back against Gram's headboard. I pulled the lid off of the tray and slowly dug into the Chicken Parmesan. Everything was so fresh and delicious. I moaned softly as I devoured the entire plate, not once caring that I was being rude.

"Enjoying the meal?" Eric joked, cocking one of his perfect brows. I scowled at him and forked another mouthful into my awaiting mouth and slammed my mouth closed, chewing slow and exaggerated like a scolded child. He simply shook his head and chuckled as he stretched out across the foot of my bed. Placing the tray on the bedside table once more, i sighed and gulped down the water along with some Tylenol that was sitting there. I felt a hundred times better than I should.

"That was fantastic, thank you," I beamed down at him as I curled up under my blankets, "I didn't know that you could cook" I said, studying his face as he lay with his eyes closed.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Sookie. I'm a man.. Excuse me, Vampire [insert heavy accent here], of many talents." He said, chuckling at me. I kicked my foot out and slammed it into his shoulder.

Of course it only hurt me but at that moment I couldn't have cared less because he got the gist of it. I scowled inwardly as I tucked my legs beneath me and he tucked his arms beneath his head.

"Sookie, do you regret letting Vampires into your life?" he asked solemnly. I was taken aback by his question because honestly, I had been asking myself that for the past few months. With Bill, The Queen of Louisianna, Russell Edginton, the list goes on, all Vampires did was bring chaos and destruction, but I knew without them, I wouldn't have known I was a Fairy and I would still be 'plain Jane Sookie', so I shook my head and sighed.

"Eric, I want to say yes. Oh my word, do I want to say yes, but I cannot bring myself to. All you guys have done is get my family killed, get innocent folks killed all around town. Cause territory wars and almost get me killed too many times to count. But If I'm being honest with myself, I like the action. I could do without the death though, but I used to be boring and plain and no one liked me because I was the weirdo who could hear people's deepest, darkest secrets without them revealing them. But with Vampires, it's like I'm almost normal. I can't hear anything, well not like I can with actual humans, and for once, you don't look at me as weird... Maybe as a meal from time to time, but I'm not judged. And so because of that, and God am I so pathetic, I don't regret letting vampires into my life." I finished with a heavy sigh, knocking my head back agains the bed frame.

I more or less felt him relax beside me and nod. I peeked out the corner of my eyes and caught his satisfied smirk before it vanished and his eyes caught mine. Before I knew it was dazzled, his smile like a billion-watt lightbulb. I swallowed hard as my blood began to sing in veins. I saw him swallow and his pupils were dilated. I wanted to look away but I was drawn to him, on some odd level I wanted him. I wanted to press my lips to his cool, smooth skin and kiss my way up to the slight stubble along his jawline. But by the grace of God I refrained. I saw the emotions flitting across his face as he leaned in ever so slightly, closing the distance between us and I felt my body mimick each of his moves. My eyes fluttered clothes but all I felt was a gust of cool air and heard my bedroom door knock against the stopper behind it.

I climbed out of bed and followed him, my body freakishly attuned to his mere presence. He was on my front porch, sitting on the swing where Gran always used to relax after church on Sunday. The comparison was comical. I stood in the door frame, wrapping my arms around my torso, protecting against the cool breeze.

My voice was barely a whisper, "I'm sorry, Eric... Are you... Are you okay?" I asked, studying his postion carefully. His head hung between his shoulders as his elbows rested carelessly on his knees. His body rose and fell in a deep, even rhythm, almost as if he had just run a 5k race in record time. I placed my hand over my mouth and padded my way over to him, sitting on the porch railing across from him.

"Sookie... What..." he glanced up at me and shook his head, exasperated.

"Eric... I felt it too... I don't know... Could it just be the Fairy blood?" I asked cautiously, studying his face.

He shook his head, "I have no fucking clue, honestly. This is so infuriating!" he growled, picking up a rock and tossing it out into the darkness. A thundering sound errupted from the woods and I jumped, looking over my shoulder as I watched a tree fall to rest on the dirt floor.

"It's not your blood. I don't know, but I've never... you're _Human_.." he spat out, as if it were poison on his tonge. I flinched at his tone and within moments he was at my side, tilting my face up with his fingers, his touche as gentle as hummingbird wings on the wind.

"Eric... We shouldn't... two close calls for one night is more than enough excitement for me..." I whispered softly. It would have been a mumble to a human, but he heard me just as clearly as if I would have shouted it at him with a megahorn placed at his ear.

He shook his head, staring off over the top of my head into the night. I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me. Although he was cold, I didn't complain because it was a simple human gesture, it proved that not all Vampire were stupid, asshat, insensitive liars. I placed my palms on his chest and glanced over my shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was thinking.

"Sookie, I... I can't stay away from you. But you deserve so much better. I see what Bill put you through and I am the same. Bill and I are from the same world. We lie and we hurt those around us for personal gain. I don't want that for you..." He whispered into my ear as his head dropped to my shoulder, his hands slowly caressing my back in soothing circles. The motion of his hands with the bite of the truth he spoke counteracted each other.

I felt his lips barely brush across my neck and my skin immediately goose pimpled and I gripped his shirt. He lifted his head with a smirk on his lips and I pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around him as he gripped my wrists, gently prying them from his crisp linen shirt. He raised each wrist seperately to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each. I gasped softly, feeling my breath come in short little puffs as he sighed heavily and claimed my lips with his.

I swear, when our lips met it was like butter in a hot skillet, all sizzle and melt. I felt my bones turn to jelly as his strong arms wrapped around me, cradling me to him as our lips worked perfectly together, coaxing soft little moans out of one another. I pulled my hands free of his one and ran them up his chest as he let out an animalistic growl and ignoring it, I ran my hands through his luscious, bedhead hair. It was silky to my touch and I tugged gently, pulling him closer as his hands ran up my night shirt and and skimmed down my cool back, leaving a trail of fire with every nerve ending he touched down my spine. I gasped, arching my back and pressing the front of my body into him as he stepped further inbetween my legs.

_**Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz**_

He slid his hands down my back once more, following down the tops of my thighs as he made his way to his pocket, pulling out his cell and whipping it up to his ear before he finally broke our kiss, giving me one last peck before rattling off in his native tongue into his phone. I wrapped my arms around my body and leaned my head against his chest as he stroked the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and then giggled, covering my mouth before any sound escaped. I don't know why but I didn't want anyone knowing I was with Eric. I was such a slut. I had only broken up with Bill less than 72 hours ago and here I am, knee-deep in a full blown make-out session with Eric-fucking-Northman. I punished myself mentally as I waited for his call to end.

I felt him staring at him before I realized he must have said something. I was so lost in my own mind that I was completely oblivious to him and his stupid-yet life saving cell phone.

"Everything... uh.. okay?" I asked nervously. Why the hell was I nervous? He'd only just examined my tonsils with his tongue. Ah hell.

"I have to run to Fangtasia. Something has come up... I am terribly sorry." He said, and to be honest, he actually looked a little pissed off. I'm surprised he had such a cool temper at the moment. Or maybe I just wasn't that great and he was truly glad for the interruption. _Kicks self in the face._

"Don't worry about it. It's probably for the best..." I said, plastering a cheery smile onto my face before he could delve deeper into my pitty party.

"Another time. Although I wish we could pick back up where we left off, but I will definitely pick up this raincheck, should you so kindly offer one?" He asked, unsure, as he stared into my eyes. I blinked for several moments before nodding, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. _Was he serious about this or just being kind because ofwhat he saw the other day? _

He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me as fiercely as he had just before his phone interrupted us. Pulling away while sucking on my bottom lip, I damn near drowned within the sea of pleasure and humility. My cheeks were hot as he stared deep into my eyes, I grew self conscious and tried to hide but he took hold of my hands in one of his and caressed my cheek with the other.

"Until next time, lover..."


	3. Chapter 2

His last words were lost on the wind as he disappeared before my eyes, off into the night. I felt myself deflate against the support beam on my front porch and I sighed heavily, running my fingers across my swollen lips. If it weren't for them, I would have bet my house that this had all been a dream or some sick, cruel joke the citizens of Bon Temps had decided to play on me. But my bruised lips told another story as I gently caressed them, making my way back into my house, closing the door quietly behind me. Not as if I had someone who would awake in my home, but I wanted to preserve the moment for as long as I could. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself and leaned back against my front door as if I were in high school again and I was just returning from my first day with my dream guy.

"So... You apparently like to make a spectacle out of yourself. Couldn't have stayed with a more... respectable Vampire?" Bill's voice came from my living room. My eyes shot open and I was immediately pissed off.

"How dare you!" I screamed at him, "This is MY home and this is MY life. You cannot just come and intrude on me whenever you don't agree with what I am doing, Bill. It's not your place. And honestly, you're the last person to be judging me because apparently I was just some fling until you rose to fame with which you would probably drain me of my blood and toss me away like yesterday's newspaper. Then you could really whore your way around and wouldn't even have to pretend to feel remorseful about, MR. Compton. Now if you would please leave so that I can get some rest?" I asked, breathing through my nostrils trying to reign in my temper, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Sookie... You were never that anything of the sort. Yes, why yes it started out that way but things between us changed. You awoke something deep inside of me, something that I thought I had lost a long time ago when I was forced to leave my wife. Why can't you see that? Instead you'd rather frolic with the likes of _Northman_?" He asked, enraged. His eyes were dark and menacing. I took an involuntary step back, opening the door as I placed it between us, stepping casually behind it as I held it open for him.

"Bill Compton, I am tired of your lies and constant belittling of me. I am not stupid nor am I a child. I hereby rescind my invitation to you. Please leave." I said, my voice stronger than ever. Gran would have been proud of me.

His face contorted and I could see the pain in his eyes as he slowly began walking towards to door opening involuntarily. "Sookie, please, you don't have to do this... I can't lose you!" he pleaded, tears running down his face once more as he glanced back at me. He was now making his way down the stairs and to the gravel landing beneath them, staring at me, pleading. I looked away. I wasn't heartless but I couldn't stomach him anymore. Honesty is always big with me. For two damn years he had time to tell me what was really going on and nothing. And I find the truth out rescuing him? I sighed inwardly and met his eyes, willing myself to hold it together.

"Bill, you lost me when you decided that rising in the ranks of the Vampire world were more important than my feelings. You fooled me once but never again. In time I'm sure we could be friends, but I cannot trust you as my partner anymore. I will always have a special place for you in my heart because you were my first. But our final chapter has come. Our saga has ended and it's time you accepted that and move on to someone who is more... like yourself." I grimaced. It would pain me to see him with someone else, but Gran always taught me to share my old stuff with those who didn't have much. I snickered inwardly because I was definitely in need of some sleep.

I closed the door and shut off the lights in the house. As I walked to grab a glass of water before heading to my room for the night, I noticed that all of the blood was gone and it was nice and tidy-just how I liked it. I smiled to myself and carried my glass of water back to my room.

I climbed into my bed and nestled deep into the mattress, burying myself within the blankets. I was halfway through my prayers when my alarm started blaring in my ear. Groggily I swung my arm out from under me and slapped around, finally hitting some button that made the noise cease. I groaned and rolled onto my back, sighing and mock hissing at the sun beaming through my curtains.

"Good Morning to you too world." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the kitchen, fumbling around while I began making my coffee. The smell of it brewing instantly perked me up and I went to shower and do my hair and makeup, throwing on my uniform before I headed back into the kitchen, pouring a huge mug of Joe.

I popped some toast in the toaster and buttered it, gulping it down hastily as I glanced at my watch. I was running behind. I chugged the remainder of my coffee and dashed outside, tossing my sunglasses down over my eyes and climbing into my yellow bug as I made my way to Merlotte's.

"Sookie you're looking well this morn'in," Same belted as soon as I walked through the employee door in the back. Sam was a nice guy, probably one of the few friends I had in Bon Temps.

"I was able to get a lot of rest these past few days, thanks," I plastered my usual smile on my face and went to his office to toss my purse and keys into his drawer and lock it. I came back out, tying my apron around my waist and stuffing a pencil and notepad into the pocket.

"So..." Same stated cautiously, his eyes burning into my face. I felt my cheeks flame with the unwanted attention and I turned to him.

"Yes. Bill and I broke up. It's for the better. No I don't need a watch dog or anything of the sort. I can handle myself and I'm doing just fine. Also, don't beat around the bush with me Sam," I cast him a stern look and watched his features soften into embarrassment. I immediately regretted my little lash out but I was no damn china doll.

"I'm sorry Sam, I know you're just looking out for me," I reached across the bar top and covered his hand with mine, giving him a gentle smile.

"You are a hot one, Sookie Stackhouse. That temper of yours is gonna burn down a whole country one day," He replied, giving my hand a squeeze and then pushed away, "But it's all good. If you ever need anything, I'm here for ya, but for now, I'm gonna need you to get to work. I don't pay you to stand around, looking pretty and harassing me," he said, chuckling.

I shook my head and spun away from the counter, a genuine smile stuck on my face. The rest of the day was a blur. We were busy for a Wednesday and the groups were lively, all joking around and begging to keep the drinks coming. I guess the nice spring weather was thrumming through their veins. I didn't mind, it actually made working more pleasant when they were in a good mood. By the time my shift ended I was exhausted and my feet were killing me. I waved off Tara who was coming in for her shift, I knew she had heard and I was not prepared for a lecture from her which she broadcasting loud and clear. I sighed and turned to her.

"Tara, I know what you're going to say and I agree. I swear I should have listened to you but it's the southern woman in me that makes me stubborn. And it's hard to let go of your first love, but I did it and I'm okay. Honestly." I smiled at her, Tara had been my best friend since forever and she knew me inside and out. I saw her face relax and her sarcastic smile took home on her dark, glowing skin.

"Well it's about gotdamn time, I swear it took my all to bite my tongue about the creepy relationship. Good grief, but as long as you're happy Sook, I'm happy for ya," she said with a small chuckle as Sam rounded the corner with a smartass retort.

"Tara you're late and _when have you ever_ held your tongue about anything Sook, I, or anyone else for that matter does?" he said, a cocky smile pulling the side of his mouth up. Same was always handsome and I knew he was in love with me like a lost puppy but I only saw him as a friend, and it broke my heart that he couldn't really accept that as it was. I shrugged mentally and reached in for a hug from Tara and walked backward into the office, smiling at Arlene as she passed, fussing with her hair, she gave a small wave and stormed into the kitchen.

"I'll see you guys later, I've got a hot date with myself tonight," I said smiling, purse and keys in hand as I backed out of the employee entrance and walked to my car.

"Sookie," the voice boomed from behind me and I jumped, gripping my key between my fingers, readying myself for a fight, I spun and balled my hands into tight fists, making sure my fingers were tucked properly like Jason had taught me.

"Bill I told you last…. Night…." I paused, blinking away confusion as I stared up at the huge frame of a man, very muscular, and gasped as I recognized him in the darkness of the parking lot, "Alcide! I didn't know that you were back in town, oh my gosh!" I babbled excitedly.

"Well I'm not sure if that's good or bad considering the way you are standing and are at the ready to gouge my eyes out with your keys," he said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around me in an embrace that lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around him, giggling like a kid.

"Woman, I swear you get lighter and lighter each time I come back through town. What the hell is up with that?" he asked, his voice stern as he placed me back down on the ground.

"Now you hush up about my womanly figure. I am perfectly healthy. Tell me, how long are you back this time before you go running off again?" I asked, leaning my hip against my car. I was worried about the answer but I had to know.

"I'm back for good now. I'm going to stay around and help out my dad with the family business. Do construction, you know, the works. Why? You worried about poor me, Sookie?" he teased, wiping a stray hair from my pony tail out of my face. I smacked his hand away and mock pouted.

"You're a cruel one Alcide! You know that," I huffed, I couldn't see my breath like last night, it was definitely warming up or it was just due to the close proximity to Alcide's massive chest. "Well, either way, glad you're back. We should have dinner and catch up sometime I said," turning to my car and unlocking the door.

"How about tonight? Assuming you don't have anything else to do…"he ventured, cautiously wanting to ask about Bill. I was seriously considering just getting a huge neon sign attached to my head stating that I was no longer with him, please stop asking.

"Uh… Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do," I said, mustering up a smile, "We could order in at my house and just hang out like old times?" I asked. I wanted nothing more than to be comfy and just relaxing within my own home. Not out on the town with one of the most eligible, living, bachelors in the Shreveport-Bon Temps area. Although the idea sure would stick it to everyone who kept pestering me.

He cocked his toothy, drop dead gorgeous smile on me and I felt my skin flush. Good grief, Sookie, get yourself together girl. "That would be nice. I'll pick up the beers unless you want something else?" he asked and I waved him off, whatever was fine with me.

"I'll order the pizza and change and just let yourself in when you get back?" I suggest, climbing down into my car and rolling my window down to glance up at him. He was truly handsome, strong jaw, just the right amount of facial hair, deep-soulful eyes, I could… I should be with someone like him. I could be happy with someone like him-someone living. But for now, I needed to focus on myself. Besides, Alcide had other women on his plate and I was far from his type.

"Well, Sookie? Did you hear me?" he asked, leaning down into my window, his face only inches from mine.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I stammered, nervously fixing my hair that was nearly perfect in its up do pony tail.

"I said, did you need me to pick up anything else other than some beer and snacks?" he said, holding back a face-splitting grin. I shook my head, and inhaled deeply, "No, I think that would suffice. The usual pizza okay? Or something different this time?" I replied, pulling back from the window slightly, I needed room to breathe.

"Nope," he grunted, standing to his full height, "The regular is fine with me. I'll see you in a bit," he said, his voice dark and deep, almost sensual, as he tapped the roof of my car and back off to his shiny black pickup truck.

I drove straight home, my windows completely down, trying to clear my head of the moment. What the hell was I thinking? I break up with one guy and in the past four days I've almost made out with 2 different guys. I reached up and tapped my cheek, needing to clear my head and snap back into my actual reality.

I pulled into my driveway and ran up the stairs, letting myself in quickly as I grabbed my coffee pot from this morning and emptied it, washing it brusquely. I pulled my hair up into a bun and stripped my work clothes off as I walked to the bathroom and tossed them in the hamper. I started the shower and hopped in, washing and shaving as fast as I could without cutting myself up. I quickly rinsed myself and dried, tossing the towel into the hamper as well, air drying while I touched up my makeup and let my hair down, the moisture in the air curling it slightly. It was a nice look, very effortless-my favorite kind. I sauntered back into my room, pulling on fresh undergarments. I ruffled through my drawers finding a comfortable t-shirt and I tossed on my favorite go-to jeans that were comfortable and flattering. I heard the front door open and I picked up the phone in my room, quickly ordered a large pizza and made my way to the kitchen.

"You smell nice, better than sweaty construction workers and booze," he said with a chuckle as he bent to pull two beer bottles from the box in the fridge.

"Hush up, it's a job and it pays the bills. I'm sorry we can't all look like we walked straight out of a Calvin Klein magazine," I replied in a snarky voice, snatching up a beer and taking a long pull from the bottle.

I saw him blush and he hid it well as he took a long pull from his beer as well, his eyes never leaving mine. I leaned back against the counter, crossing my arm just under my bust line, resting the other, and taking another drink.

"So the pizza should be here soon. Why don't you tell me about your trip?" I said, breaking my gaze away from him as I stared down at my cherry red toe nails. I saw him shrug through my peripheral and I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"It was okay, had me way over in Los Angeles, a stupid gig on some new high-tech building they were looking to put. It's a beaut but I don't care much for that kind of city life. That life over there, very carefree… I grew homesick. I wanted to call you and just feel at home, catch up on small town news, but… I don't know. I just never got the courage to actually pick the phone up. Finished the project, packed up and flew home. Just got in tonight and you were the first person I wanted to hang out with, besides my dad is entertaining and I would much rather pass on that experience with him ya know? So I stopped into Merlotte's for a cold one and to catch up with some of the guys and I saw you were leaving. Didn't mean to scare you by the way, and well, here we are." He finished with a flourish of his hand and another pull from his bottle. I nodded and followed his lead.

"Well, I'm glad you had the experience. Lord knows, not everyone wants to be stuck in Shreveport or Bon Temps their entire lives." I said and laughed, setting my beer down as the doorbell rang. I felt his arm at my elbow and I turned as he placed cash into my hand. "Tonight is on me, don't fight it Sookie," he said, his voice a serious tone. I shook my head and took the cash, tucking it in my pocket and went to the door.

"Delivery for Stackhouse?" the young punk said, smacking loudly on gum. I grimaced and pulled the money from my pocket handing it over to him as I took the pizza.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said, closing the door with my heel. It was rude, but he was rude. Do two rude people jut cancel each other out like an interaction never happened?

"I swear, they hire just any old body at these places now a days." I said, setting the pizza down on the table and grabbing some plates and napkins. "Gimme a hand?" I asked, pointing my head at the table.

He followed me into the living room after grabbing a couple extra beers and the pizza, setting them on my living room table and making himself at home on the couch. I slid down cautiously next to him and smiled, passing him a plate with a few slices on it before taking a huge bite out of mine. I figure, full mouth gives me the perfect excuse to get lost in thought for a moment and figure out how to reel myself in from my overactive libido.

"I missed this the most, Sook. You are always someone that I can just be me with, wolf or not, and I love that," he said, in between bites of pizza. I nodded, wiping my hands and mouth and turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's quiet when you're around and you aren't constantly down my throat about my life. You accept me. You're a good friend, Alcide. I'm glad you're home and safe," I said, with a genuine smile. I relaxed back into the couch, pulling my feet up between the two of us and sighing.

He placed his plate on the table and took mine, leaning back and stretching his feet out. I chugged the remainder of my beer and grabbed another one, gulping it down while ignoring the burn from the carbonation. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on a cushion, trying to block out his eyes on my face.

"Easy, Sook, no rush… Unless you're trying to get plastered, then in that case, let's…" he joked, nudging my foot with his elbow. I smiled and took another long pull of my beer.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just need to be wasted to escape the drama of life and Vampire's and Fairies and Humans. Just be Sookie… Well drunk Sookie. Who is fun, I suppose…" I shrugged and made a grabby hand at him for another beer. I felt him rise up from the couch and then the next thing I know I hear rattling and another bottle is being placed in my palm.

"Thanks," I smiled, opening my eyes and seeing a shot glass in my hand filled with what I could only assume was Tequila.

"Well, for one, beer won't do the trick. But I think this might," he says, raising his glass to me in a toast. I followed him ad tipped mine back, feeling the cool liquid leave a warm, tingling sensation down my throat and warm my stomach.

"Alcide, you are one bad influence that I love. Cheers to reuniting and good company," I said, pouring another round for us.

A short while later, we're both in stitches, laughing. I glance down at the bottle of tequila, almost three quarters empty, and burst out laughing again, slapping my hand over my mouth. I wanted to say something, but I was sure that my words would slur, which would send me into another fit of laughter. I sat up quickly, grabbing his arm to steady myself before I toppled over onto the floor.

I could feel his muscles beneath his t-shirt, coiled tightly and firm. I mentally licked my lips and felt my cheeks grow hot.

"You okay, Sook? You're kind of red in the face…" he asked, worried. I nodded and cleared my throat, gazing up into his eyes. So brown, warm as the earth in the summer. But there was something else there, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I liked it. I didn't care what it was, it called to me on some other level.

"I'm fine…. You're fine…." I slurred, smiling and running my hand up and down his arm, massaging it gently as he took another shot. I felt him relax under my touch and before I could analyze the situation, he wrapped his arm around my waist and lowered me onto my back, his warm body pressing deliciously into mine.

"Let's stop skirting around this, shall we? I saw the way you were looking at me when I ran into you at Merlotte's and dammit, Sookie, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you…" he whispered against my lips, his barely grazing mine but it was enough to set my blood from warm to boiling in a matter of seconds.

I shook my head and tried to push him away feebly. I wanted him, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was in a rebound state because of Bill or just the liquor. But sex ruined friendships and I wasn't sure I was ready to lose a friend like Alcide.

"I don't know. Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't… We've had a lot to drink and I don't want either of us to regret this in the morning…" I said, my voice breathy and needy, both of which I didn't care for.

"Sook, I could never regret any time spent with you. You… you're different and I'm different. I'm not a blood sucking monster who's out to use and hurt you…" he said.

At that moment, I didn't care, I closed the distance between us, running my hands up his neck slowly as his slid down my body at the same pace. I relaxed into the couch, twining my legs with his as he relaxed and cupped my cheek, groaning softly against my mouth.

"Sookie…" he whispered into my ear, as he kissed up and down my jawline, feather light kisses that were driving me crazy. I arched my body into him and ran my hands up his back, feeling his taught muscles move as his hands explored my body.

"Yes…" I said breathily, pulling his shirt over his head. His bare chest made my mouth water. Every muscle was defined and the light smattering of hair added to the delicious view. I trailed my fingers up his chest lightly as his muscles tightened beneath my touch. I glanced up through my lashes and saw the restraint hidden within his features.

"Alcide, are you alright? We don't…" but his mouth came down on mine as his tongue invaded my mouth, coaxing me into his passionate kiss. I felt my body leave the couch and I was in his strong arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms draped casually over his shoulders.

"No… I just want to savor this moment. I… have… waited… for you… for so long…" he said, between kisses as he made his way down the hallway. I rocked my hips against his manhood and he stopped dead in his tracks, pinning me between his body and the wall. I fumbled with his belt and licked his lips as I kissed down his jaw and to his chest. I felt his chest rumble as he moaned and ran his hands up my shirt, pulling it up and over my head before tossing it over his shoulder. He inhaled before lowering his head to my chest, kissing the fleshy mounds caused by my bra. I shimmied against his, dropping my feet to the floor before slowly undoing my jeans as he reached to help, kissing down my body. Kissing from hip to hip as he slid my jeans lower until I stepped out of them. I gasped as he kissed his way back up and claimed my mouth again, hitching my leg around his hip. I felt him free himself as he leaned into me, kissing and biting gently on the sensitive skin on my neck. I cried out in ecstasy as he took me, letting out an animalistic moan as he claimed my woman hood.


	4. Chapter 3

I rolled over groaning. I was so hot and, dammit, it was so bright. I flung my arm over my eyes and willed sleep to come and take me once again. I was not ready for this day to begin. I felt an arm slip across my hips, pulling me into them and the previous night flooded back into my head and flushed as I recalled everything that had occurred. I snuggled into Alcide and he sighed and went back to snoring softly. I sighed inwardly. Well this would be a first. I've only ever been with Bill and last night… Let's just say, that it was a far cry from anything I've ever experienced. It was a night that would be worth losing a friendship over.

"What time is it?" he asked gruffly, his eyes still shut. I twisted to see my alarm clock _9:20_. Ugh. Still too early for my tastes.

"It's almost 9:30… you have somewhere to be?" I asked, a hint of disappointment tainting my voice. I could have gotten used to this, but I knew it would never be a possibility.

"Nope, not necessarily. I was just wondering why on earth you are awake, but more importantly, after last night, how are you awake?" he said, chuckling softly. I swatted at his arm and scowled, trying to hide my smile, even though his eyes had never opened. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. I could try to sleep.

My phone's ringtone was blaring and I jumped up, snatching it up before I could fully get my bearings straight.

"H-hello?" I said, my voice deep with sleep.

"Sookie, where the heck are you? You're 15 minutes late for your shift; had me about worried sick," Sam's voice belted through the phone. I groaned and glanced at the clock. It was 5:15 and I chocked a little.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I overslept. I'll be right there. Again, I'm sorry…" I rattled off in a rush.

"Overslept? Are you-" I disconnected the call and jumped out of bed, grabbing the first uniform I could find. I slapped Alcide's leg and he jumped up, eyes wide and alert.

"I overslept by a whole universe. I'm late for my shift. You can stay or do whatever. I'll…." I paused, not sure how to exactly handle the situation, "I'll see you around sometime?" I said, posing an open ended question. Maybe he was better at this than I was. A lazy smile spread across his face and he stretched out.

"No worries. Sorry, I didn't know I could sleep like that. Felt damn good. But go, get out of here before Sam has a freaking cow. I'll see you later." He said, leisurely rising from the bed and striding towards me. He placed a finger under my chin, but all I could focus on was the proximity of his deliciously nude body. Lowering his lips to mine, he left a feather light kiss and I could have sworn I had swooned. I broke away, breathless, snatching up my purse and tossing a smile his way before I left for Merlotte's.

"Sookie, how the hell you 'oversleep' well into the evening? That's an entire day wasted and that just ain't like you!" Tara yelled at me as I rushed through the back entrance, straight into Sam's office, rushing to finish my uniform up with my apron and tossing my hair into a pony tail.

"Tara, shut up. It happens… I—you know what, I was just tired. I've been… out of it for the past few days," I replied, giving her a leveled look before squeezing past her to relieve Arlene for the night.

"We ain't done with this girl, nuh-uh not one bit, ya hear me?" She yelled after me and I was so focused on her I nearly plowed right into Sam.

"Sook, it's about time. Arlene is five seconds from chewing my head off because she's late for some date with some guy… Damn it! Cut him her off and call her grandson… Sook, get out there. We'll talk later." He ordered, rushing to the bar to help one of the regulars down before she hurt herself.

Ten minutes at this place and I was already on edge. I apologized profusely from Arlene, trying to put the fire out before it even started, but she took one look at me and smiled and dismissed my apologies.

"Sookie," in her heavy southern accent, "Don't you worry about it one bit, and I'm sure you had good reason and sometimes people just need a bit of extra time. Now table four is working on their 5th round, I cut them off but they'll protest. Bunch of rambunctious little boys they are tonight. The rest are topped off, table eight has an order of strips with extra ranch up soon. Have a good night and enjoy yourself," she finished, walking away and making eyes at an older man at the bar. I shrugged and went about my tables.

Minus the loud guys at table four, the night went smooth and without a hitch. I finished my closing rounds and made my way to Sam's off when Tara pulled me into the Women's bathroom and blocked the door.

"Sookie Stackhouse, Puh-lease tell me you are not messing around with that good for nothing Bill Compton again, so help me God I will smack the Lilly out of your Lilly white ass right here and now!" Tara barked at me, her voice rising in a mother hen kind of way. I knew she cared for me, but geez, I was a grown woman and I was entitled to my mistakes.

"For your information, no, I am not messing around with Bill. And he wasn't that bad, Tara. We just grew apart and I learned my lesson. Besides, I can make my own decisions without you and Sam being all parental over me." I said, scowling at her with my arms folded across my chest.

She sighed, shaking her head, and then smiled, "Well alright, you know we're just looking out for you Sook, we don't mean any harm. You're like my best friend, I don't want to see you hurt." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back, and yawned.

"Sorry, Tara, it's just been a crazy week so far. And I'm exhausted after tonight. But I'm okay and Bill is definitely off the menu per say. Don't worry. I'll see you later though, okay?" I said, walking around her and opening the door, catching Sam as he walked by towards his office. I groaned inwardly and followed behind him.

"Don't start Sam. All I want to do is get my bag, get off the clock, and go home." I said, holding my hand up to stop his protest.

"Sook, what's going on? In all the years I've known you, you have never been late… to anything." He said, confusion etched deep into his face. I just shook my head and turned on my heel, heading for the back door. "Goodnight, Sam. It won't happen again."

It was warmer than usual outside as I made my way towards my car. My feet were killing me and I just wanted a hot shower and my bed. I yawned as I yanked at my hair tie, flopping down into my car and slamming the door. It was a quick drive home and for that, I was grateful. I don't think I would have made it home in one piece. I pulled into my driveway and saw that Alcide's truck was gone. My stomach dropped but I was also sending a very, very small thank-you to the universe. Part of me wanted him here, the other part, well she wasn't even sure what to make of the whole situation.

I sluggishly made my way up the stairs and into the house, locking up behind me. I could have literally stayed in my shower for an eternity, but I stepped out into the steamy bathroom throwing on a tank top and some pj shorts, making my way to my bed. I slouched on the edge and set my alarm. No way was I letting Sam have at me two days in a row. I frowned and curled up under my covers and in an instant I was out.

I awoke, gasping for air. I don't know what I had just witnessed in my dream, but I was beyond thankful that was just what it was. I checked my clock, it was just before dawn. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows. My mind swirled around the past few days. Bill. Eric. Alcide. What the hell was I getting myself into? I leave one Vampire to go and make out with another only to go and sleep with a werewolf. Lordy, if Gran could see me now, I scowled at myself. I punched my pillow under my head, fluffing it up some and closed my eyes. I still had a few hours before I had to be up and at'em.

Sleep came easily and I awoke with a jolt as my alarm sounded. I stretched lazily and got up, did my morning routine and made my way to the kitchen to start coffee and some breakfast. I saw there was a note on my refrigerator which I nicely ignored. No sense in my day being ruined before I've had my first cup of coffee.

I snatched the note off and tossed it on the table, grabbing the biggest mug I could find and filling it up to the rim with piping hot coffee and grabbed one of the muffins that Mrs. Fortenberry had brought over earlier this week.

_Sookie,_

_I enjoyed catching up with you the other night._

_Shame it had to end too soon. You're cute when_

_You are nervous and have no idea what to say._

_I can't read minds like you, but know this, you_

_Were not—Nor could you ever be a one night stand._

_See you soon._

_ Alcide._

I sat back in my chair and sighed as a huge smile slowly crept across my face. Alcide. Huh, who would have thought it, honestly? I gulped down the remainder of my coffee, washing the dishes and making my way to the living room to pick up after my wild night. But was shocked to see that it was spotless. There wasn't a single thing out of place, except for his t-shirt strewn carelessly across the back of the couch. I giggled and then startled when a knock sounded from my front door.

"Jason?" I asked, dumbfounded as I saw my older brother standing nervously on my front porch. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work already?" I asked, worriedly as I stepped aside to let him inside. He walked past me, glancing around the house as if he expected to see a murder somewhere inside. His eyes stopped on the t-shirt on the couch and I stepped in front of him, obscuring his sight, as I lead him into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, Sook. I just came by to check on you. Rumor with the guys was you were late to work and then of course everyone knows you ditched that corpse, Bill. Good for you by the way, but still, had to come check up on you. From the looks of it," he gave a cocky smile, "You seem to be doing just fine." I blushed so hard I thought my head would explode.

"That's none of your business. And I don't know why everyone thinks that I am like some porcelain china doll. I can and have been taking care of myself. Geez, give me some credit. I was raised by Gran too," I said, scowling as I washed the coffee pot and dried it. I leaned against the counter folding my arms protectively across my body.

"Particular reason you dropped by? Other than to snoop." I said starkly. I knew I was being bitchy, but honestly, I was not a child and Jason and I weren't exactly close. Of course he was protective, but he never really stopped by to see me anymore since Gran had died, so why start now?

"Damn, Sook. I can't just stop by to see you, try to make things right?" he huffed, glancing out the kitchen window as a black truck pulled up in my drive way. I groaned inwardly. Alcide. This was definitely not the time, but, maybe it was.

I made my way to the front door, trying to walk normally without hinting that there were butterflies in my stomach and my heart was skipping a few beats. I opened the door nonchalantly, checking the mailbox casually as Alcide made his way up the stairs, a lazy smile teasing his lips up at the corner.

"Sookie, how ya doing?" He said, coming to a stop a mere inches in front of me. I held my breath and smiled casually.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. And yourself?" I asked, tucking my hands in my pocket and glancing out into the yard. I saw his smile falter but he fixed it quick and just shrugged.

"Ah, you know. The usual, can't complain," He bit out, hurt tainting his tone, "He Jason, haven't seen you around here in a while. Not since your Gran was around," he spoke over my shoulder and I jumped back, putting more space between us than I currently wanted.

Jason stepped out onto the porch and shook his hand, bringing him in for a manly hug. The laughed and began chattering away. I had no right, but I was oddly pissed that I was cut completely out of the conversation. I turned on my heel and headed back into my house, making my way to my room to grab my purse and keys. I slipped on a pair of shoes and made my way to the front door. They were sitting on the railing, still yacking their jaws so I grabbed Jason's hat and keys off the kitchen table and locked up behind me as I made my way across the porch quietly. I handed Jason his stuff.

"It was nice of you to stop by Jason. We should get lunch sometime. Bring your girlfriend along, I'd love to see Jessica again, it's been a while. Alcide. Well I best be on my way. Ya'll take care now." I nodded to them, but I didn't care that I was being rude. So what? I was being a brat today.

"Yeah, Sook, we should. You should bring Alcide. That was we can all catch up. A group of old friends and family, it'd be fun, don't you think?" Jason, such an idiot, piped up before I could turn and make my leave.

"Uh… well I'm sure Alcide is super busy," I stared him down with my 'don't you dare think of it look', "And it would be nice with just the three of us too, right?" I asked, creatively pleading him to stop being such a dumb guy and pick up the hint. But of course, neither of them were having it.

"Actually, Sookie, I haven't seen them in a while, and it would be nice for us to all catch up like old times. I see no problem with it. By the way, where are you headed?" Alcide was the first to speak and then of course Jason chipped in as well.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Well heck, I'll just give you guys a ring next week sometime and we can meet up for dinner or something." He said, almost too cheerful.

"Well, then, it looks like a plan. Now you two have a nice day, I've got some errands to run," I said, stomping down the porch stairs.

"Let me drive you. Supposed to be some nasty storms rolling in through our area today, hate to see you stranded out somewhere in the rain and such." Alcide offered. Damn him and his manners; I scowled mentally, rolling my eyes.

"Won' be necessary. I think I can manage, I only spent my entire life dealing with such weather." I forced a smile as I face him, but I could see the hurt and anger brewing just beneath the surface and I immediately wanted to make it go away. "Actually, on second thought, my car has been a little weird lately. I'd love if you could give me a lift and help out today. It would sure suck to get stuck out in a storm with a crappy car." I said, recanting my previous statement.

"Well… okay, thank you. It'd give me some peace of mind," he said, still looking hurt and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Same here. Well ya'll get to it. I promised Jessica I'd do the shopping today on my lunch break. Better get going. See you both soon. Alcide, Sook," Jason shook Alcide's hand and kissed my cheek before he jogged off to his truck and peeled out of my driveway. I waited for the dust to clear and glanced up at Alcide.

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?" I asked, making my way towards his big, black truck. I wasn't one to get all loose in the knees and giddy over a truck, but this one had something going for it. I reached for the handle and started to pull the door open when a hand came over my shoulder, shutting it.

"What was all that animosity about? Did I do something to piss you off in the past day?" he asked, his breath blowing gently down my neck. I refrained from shivering and slid away from him, keeping a polite distance.

"No, I mean… No. You didn't… why would you think that?" I asked. I knew well and good why but I was confused as to why he seemed so hurt over it. He had to have one night stands all of the time. He should be better at this—at least our roles should be reversed, shouldn't they?

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder? Did the other night not mean anything to you?" He asked, his frustration showing as he pushed off his truck and kicked at the rocks in my driveway. My eyes stung and I opened the door to his truck, climbing up.

"We should go before the weather gets too bad. Those clouds look really nasty," I said, closing the door as I stared out of the front windshield. I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he shook his head, roughly running his hand through his hair while walking around the front of the truck.

We drove out to Shreveport, stopping at all the little shops to pick up some things that I needed for the house. It didn't take long but the trip was full of awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but I felt I might only make things worse. I knew I should apologize but I was embarrassed for my behavior and really had no idea how to come back from it.

"Alcide…" I started, clearing my throat, "… I'm kind of hungry. Would you like to stop for lunch?" I asked, hoping to at alleviate a bit of the awkward silence. I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"If that's what you want, Sookie, then sure. Where would you like to eat?" Simply put but nothing else. I felt defeated and stared out of the window at the trees as I worried my fingers. I felt his hand graze my thigh as he reached for something in his glove compartment.

"How about you choose? Anywhere… my treat?" I offered, sugary coating my offer while I worked on my apology.

He pulled off into a little dive, no bigger than Merlotte's but the outside was colorful.

"Mexican?" I asked with a chuckle, admiring the artwork that was hand painted on the outside of the building. It was a cute little place.

"Sure. You said my choice, so Mexican it is." He said, climbing out of the truck. I took a deep breath and turn to open my door but it slipped out of my grasp as he pulled it open, waving his arm out in a flourish. "After you, my meal ticket." He mocked. I poked my tongue out and followed behind him into the restaurant.

The smells bombarded you as soon as you stepped foot into the restaurant, but you I wasn't disappointed. I felt my stomach tighten with hunger as I smelled fresh peppers, onions, and garlic mingling in a tantalizing way.

"Mmm, it smells amazing in here. Have you been here before?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He glanced down and smiled at me.

"Actually, yeah. It's one of my favorite restaurants to eat at. I love the atmosphere and the food is phenomenal. Definitely beats the usual bar food of chicken strips and burgers." He said, signaling a waitress to seat us.

She was a beautiful brunette, and with that my ego took a huge hit, what with her long, wavy hair and beyond perfect hour-glass body shape. I was envious. I wasn't ugly by any means and I had curves and assets, but what girl doesn't dream of the perfect body.

"Here you are. I hope you and your sister enjoy," she said sarcastically. I cut my eyes at her, and being the boldest I have ever been in my entire life, I reached across the table and grabbed Alcide's hand, smiling warmly at him. I could see the shock on his face but he quickly played along. The waitress's face fell as she sashayed away dejectedly. As soon as she was out of eyesight, he pulled his hand from mine and tucked them underneath the table.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered and hide my face behind my menu. Everything sounded delicious and I really couldn't decide. "What do you usually have?" I asked him cautiously, peeking over my menu. Instead of seeing his, I caught him staring at me, confusion plain on his face with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I usually go with the enchilada's, extra jalapenos and a side of pico de gallo." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded and put my menu down, sliding it out a bit in front of me. I inhaled deeply and leaned in a bit, so as to keep our conversation private.

"I'm sorry, Alcide. About everything and how it all played out. The other night meant way more than I think it should have and I just don't want to lose you as a friend but I can't help the way I'm feeling. I just don't know how to feel really because I just got out of a relationship and now there is you… I'm just sorry for being a plain dumb idiot." I blurted out, letting my head hang between my shoulders as I folded my hands on the table. I sat there in complete silence, feeling my cheeks burn with emotion. The waitress came back asking about our drink orders and seeing if we had decided what we wanted.

"I'll have my usual Henrietta and my _girlfriend_ here will have the same, no extra jalapenos though. She's not as tough as me sometimes. Make this to go, please?" he said, as if he did this every day and it was just boring business. I felt her breeze by me as she left. We sat there in silence for an even longer time but I couldn't bring myself to face him but the word _girlfriend _kept bouncing around inside of my head like a rubber ball.

"Uh… I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." I said, standing up and making a beeline straight to the door. I welcomed the warm, fresh air as it hit my heated skin. I inhaled deeply a few times and went to lean against his truck. I sat gingerly down on the step rail on the passenger side and put my head between my knees, silently cursing myself for being so ungraceful with getting my thoughts out. I don't know how much time had passed but I heard him approach and go to the driver's side, placing the food in the cab assumingly and he made his way back around.

"Sookie," he knelt in front of me, taking my hands and pulling them away from my face, "Don't hide… why didn't you just tell me all of this before? Instead of us both acting like asses and just pissing each other off?" he asked gently. I shrugged and laughed, glancing up at him.

"You too? And here I thought I was the only one overreacting and completely being crazy about this whole thing. It's just we were both drunk and I figured… well… it happens. No sense in making it more than what it was. Right? But I think I was wrong and I should have just been myself and confronted it…" I said, trying to calm my nervous laughter.

He shook his head at me, dropping my hands to place his hands on either side of my face, his thumbs caressing my upper cheeks. I bit my lip self-consciously and looked up into his eyes. He leaned in slowly, gaging my reaction and I closed the distance, pressing my lips to his, gently sucking his lip. He groaned and pulled me closer, running his hands up my back. I ran my hands up his chest and caressed his cheeks. With him, I lost track of time and where I was, but I didn't care. Forget the rumors someone would start, forget the proper time between relationships, and forget society's opinion. Alcide was a good guy and he sure as hell made me feel differently than Bill. I could take a chance.

He pulled away from the kiss, taking my hand and helping me to stand.

"Sookie, I want you to always be yourself with me. Even if you are unsure, I'd rather have the real you then a version of you who's trying to be what everyone thinks she should be. And about the other night, it was beyond my wildest dreams. I told you I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you and I meant it. The other night was a dream come true and I think you felt the same way…" he trailed off, smiling down at me as he hooked his fingers in my belt loops and tugged me gently towards him.

I gulped and continued to gaze into his eyes, I placed my hand on his forearms, holding my balance while I ran through all the scenarios in my mind of what could happen. Would I be able to really go and take a chance on this?


	5. Chapter 4

Alcide was expecting a lot from me and honestly, I didn't know where I stood. I liked him, definitely-for sure-no doubt about it. But was I really ready to go from one crazy supernatural relationship to another? All my life, all I ever wanted was to be normal. Maybe this could be it, but what if it wasn't? What if I lost a good friendship because I was hurt and needed a good, kind man for my rebound? I sighed and shook my head, I definitely needed time to really decide what I was going to do and today just wasn't it. I liked that we got along so easily, but who says that that couldn't continue without me having to jump into another relationship only a few days after ending one. I felt his eyes on my face as I battled through the war that was ensuing inside my mind.

"Look, Sook, I know you've got a lot going on. I'm not pressuring you into anything serious or long term. Just a casual circumstance. A few dates here and there, hanging out… that sort of thing. If another opportunity like the night before arises, I wouldn't protest, but I was your friend first and I will always be a friend, no matter what," he said, smiling warmly at me. I couldn't help but return it. Knowing this eased my mind a bit and my chest felt a little lighter and it was a little easier to breathe. I'd never had a problem like this before. And honestly, I wasn't a huge fan of it.

"Alcide, you're one of my best friends. The other night, I really needed to that, but I don't want it to seem like I'm using you either. I enjoy your company and spending time with you, but honestly, I don't know where my head is at right this moment. I don't think it's fair that I rush into anything, what with Bill lurking around every corner and you… you're just too kind and sweet. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can give you all that you desire out of life, and honestly? I'm fucked up and I don't know if I will ever be okay," I finished, sighing and leaned against his truck, hanging my head low. Before Bill, guys noticed me but they were afraid to approach me, now I'm afraid of them.

"Sook, don't worry about me. I've been taking care of myself a lot longer than you realize. I know what I'm getting myself into and I'm fully prepared. I can see that you're scared, but for now? Let's just be friends if that helps ease the pain that's clear as day on your face," he said, frowning and tucking me into his side as his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Well, I could do the friends thing again, but I sure will miss the…. More than friends bit. Honestly, how are you still single?" I asked chuckling as he ruffled my hair playfully like I was a child.

"Really? Because… I happen to know a place… but I mean friends shouldn't touch each other inappropriately, Sook, and you're emotionally drained and damaged. Also, I'm," he gripped his chest and mocked being weak, "sensitive and could be easily misguided," he ended with a chuckle as I shoved him and climbed into the cab of his truck.

"Herveaux, if you want on this ride, you've got ten seconds to put this truck in drive before I change my mind," I called from my open door, letting my feet dangle over the gravely parking lot. I watched the laughter fade from his face as he processed what I said and I couldn't help but to laugh as he quick stepped around the bed of the truck and hopped in beside me.

"Sook, you're a man eater, you know that? You just don't play fair," he said, backing out of the parking lot and making his way back towards Shreveport.

"Who said I was even playing? I may not be ready to commit to anyone Alcide, but, you make me feel some type of way and I want to feel it again, over and over… and over again, if you know what I mean," I said audaciously, closing the distance between us in the cab. My eyes were fixed on his face, I watched as he glanced down at me and gulped as I bit my lip seductively. While I hadn't had much experience, I picked up a few tricks, what with the telepathy and all the freaky homebodies in Bon Temps.

"Just…. Damn, Sookie, I'm gonna need some air or we'll never make it back to my place." He said, practically begging me, but at that moment, feeling so brave and sexy, I couldn't resist the urge to run my hand up his taught, jean clad leg, feeling the muscles bunch and release beneath my touch. I fell into him as he made a sharp turn down a dirt road, following it back into the woods about a mile or so before he parked and took my face in his hands, his lips mashing down on mine. I bite his bottom one, pulling away as I slowly undid my top, watching his eyes as the followed my hands work their way down my body, until I was shrugging out of my shirt, letting it fall to the floorboards.

"… Damn Sookie, why… you can't do this to me…" he muttered, lowering his mouth to my shoulder. His soft, plump lips planting kisses on my skin, making their way up my neck as I ran my hands through his hair. I could barely contain myself, my body was on fire for him. Every nerve ending standing at attention, waiting to be stroked. A soft moan escaped my lips and the scene changed so quickly. His hands were on my hips, his grip firm as he bit me. My body reacted instantly, my chest rising with soft pants as he kissed up to my ear, suckling gently on my lobe.

I shakily gripped his shirt, pulling it over his head roughly. He shook free of it and pushed me up against the passenger door, spreading me across the seat as he kissed down my chest, between my swollen breasts. I wiggled with anticipation as his fingers worked deftly to remove my pants, tossing them roughly behind him as he lowered his head, his tongue gliding against my panties as I screamed out, my hand pressed firmly into his dashboard, my head tilted back in ecstasy.

"Sookie, this is what I have been dreaming of since the other night. You're so tasty, so… responsive…" he murmured against my soft flesh. I could only gasp and moan in response. My hand buried deep in his hair, tugging him to look up at me.

"Alcide… I need you… now," I said, breathlessly, untangling my hand and yanking at his belt. His taught abdominal muscles flexing at my touch. He bit down hard on his lip, his head falling back slightly as I gripped his manhood, massaging gently as he pulled them down just enough. I slipped my panties to the side and took charge. Slipping onto his lap as he sat back between our two seats.

"Yes, Sookie, take it…" he groaned, his hands sliding up my sides to my full breasts, squeezing gently as I slid down him, taking him fully.

He gripped my hips, guiding me, and it was in that moment everything blurred-time seemed to have stopped and all that mattered were our bodies working together, stroking the fires burning deep within us. Our mingled moans of pleasure the only sounds, lost in the nature surrounding us. I felt myself climbing higher to release as he handled me, his arms wrapped around my torso, his hand lost on neck beneath my hair as my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

I screamed out in release as he groaned, burying himself deep inside of me, panting hard into the crook of my neck. We sat there in silence, catching out breath, basking in the aftermath of our moment.

"Mmm…" I said, incoherently as he trailed his fingers lightly down my back.

"We should really head back, it's getting late," he mumbled, his voice deep and raspy, so sexy it made me want him all over again. But I knew he was right. I opened my eyes and could see the day had shifted into late afternoon, the sun wasn't low enough to be close to night, but it certainly wasn't early anymore.

"I know, but just a few more minutes, this is so nice…" I said against his neck as he shifted, pulling himself out and pulling me off his chest.

"Mmm, Sookie, you're a temptress for sure, but we can't stay in these woods forever. Someone must have seen us pull off. Don't want them thinking I murdered you or something," he chuckled. I shook my head and slid off his lap, readjusting myself as I reached for my shirt.

We dressed in silence, each stealing secret glances as our bodies became hidden by our clothing. I caught him staring and smiled, poking my tongue out playfully as he nudged me, buckling his belt before starting the truck up again. We pulled out of the woods cautiously. He was right, the day had slipped away, but what better way to spend it than like this? A carefree life was the only way to live. The drive back to Bon Temps was quick, but I suppose it was due to the fact that neither of us really wanted to leave each other's company. But we had lives, and as they say in theatre, the show must go on.

After he parked his truck, he turned to look at me. His skin was still flushed from our adventures, but I didn't care. It suited him. I leaned forward, running my hand down his stubbly cheek and kissed him. A short, sweet kiss, before I climbed down from his truck.

"I'll see you around?" I said, unsure of how to really go from here. We had talked a lot today, and it was nice, to finally be on the same page with someone truthfully.

"Of course, Sook. I just can't stay tonight. We'll never get any sleep and then we will both be sluggish for work tomorrow. But today was definitely…" he trailed off, casting a lopsided grin at me and I smiled back, nodding. "Yeah, it really was… have a good night, Alcide," I said before shutting his door and jogging my way up to my porch.


End file.
